New Love
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: When Legolas sneaks away from home for a vacation he ends up in trouble. But will he be in more trouble when a strange saves him? Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

I finally fixed this story. I hope you like it. More to come! Any problems with it, please tell me. I followed the advice of one reviewer and added why he was away from Mirkwoo with no guards!

The sun was setting over the Misty Mountains. The young prince of Mirkwood was glad to finally be off of them. Tomorrow he'd be in Rivendale, enjoying the company of his two best friends, Elladan and Ellrohir. He could not wait. He set up camp and began to prepare his dinner. The fire light made him drousy and he was dosing. He had snuck out of his fathers palace. Then tension between them had gotten worse lately and he needed abreak. He had left a note and promised he would be safe. He had traveled alone before and the route he took was familiar and safe. It had been dangerous to sleep in Mirkwood with the orcs and spiders, but he was in Rivendale now. He felt safe enough to sleep. The trees would warn him of danger.

His eyes closed and he heard the wishpers of nature around him. Suddenly the trees began to tense. They were Panicing. Orcs were coming, fast. He dosed the fire and unbriddled his mare, MeAmber. He wanted his horse to survive this. He took his weapons off and watched her go. She would come when he called. He quickly attached his quiver and bow to his back. His twin knifes already in place and climbe the nearest tree.

He was surprised when the enterd the grove, for they were bigger than normal Yrch and held a good deal of intelegence behind there sinister eyes. One spoke in the broken lanauge of the Yrch. "Me thinks that elf is here. fire still hot."

"No the horse is gon."

"Me smell something." He pointed to the tree where Legolas hid. He stared in wonder, for even the Rangers had difficulty tracking elves, and yet thses foul beast noticed instantly. Something was terribly wrong.

The Yrch began to surrond the tree and Legolas had no choice but to let his arrows fly, each shot meet a target and no arrow strayed. Unfortantly, the orcs were many and Legolas, being very skilled, knew it was a long shot for him to take on so many. He jumped from the tree and face his many foes with his twin knifes. He slew one after another, but more kept coming and he didn't notice, until to late, that one held a bow. Legolas jumped just in time to stop a serious blow, but the arrow struck his shoulder and he stumbled. An Orc behind him took this opportinuty to strike him with the butt of his sword. Legolas slumped, uncounscios, to the ground.

"Mas'ta will be pleased." One said as they dragged the elf away.

Okay, there is more to this story, but I want advice. I strated this story years ago. Thanks for reading. r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A strange beign watched as the elf was dragged into a cave. Had he gotten here sooner he could have helped the elf. He was already into the cave. He knew he could still rescue the boy, but he would have to wait for dawn. "I hope he can survive till then." He lept from his tree and followed.

IIIIIIII

Legolas woke to find himself bound and gaged. As his memories return he stop struggling, less he wake his captors and be beaten. He look to the door of the cave, moonlight shown through. His shoulder bruned from the pain of the wound, the arrow was still sticking out. His head also ached, but that pain was drowned out by his shoulder. A shadow passed in front of the door and legolas looked up. A big ugly Yrch smiled at him a whip in his ugly hands.

"Did the baby wake. I'll put ya back to sleep." He held the whip and Legolas let out a stiffle cry as it meet his back. The lashes came quickly, barely leaving time to focus on one as another came. Three, four, five... Legolas counted in his head. A kick to his back set him spraling forward where his head hit the stone floor. More kickes followed as he started to lose conciousness. A blow to his head sent him completely to the darkness.

IIIIIIII

As day began to approach the figure walked towards the cave. Hopeful that the young one was still alive. He inched to the cave. The first rays of light shinning ontp the sleeping Yrch. They moaned and went deeper into the cave. There prisoner was left, bound and bleeding to a section of the cave. A guard sat near. He would soon be alseep. He waited as the Yrch's eyes were closed and horrific snores were heard.

The elf lifted his head.

IIIIIIII

Legolas looked up. His body hurt all over. The arrow had been broken, with the head still in his arm. His muffled moan went unnoticed by his guard, but not the figure outside. He tried to shift his body, but the bounds wouldn't let him.

A dark sillowent blocked the morning light and an arrow propelled into the sleeping gaurds throat, stopping him from making a sound. Legolas looked up at his savior.

He was of Elf kind and had flowing hair of gold and red. His eyes were a deep red and sparkled with gold. He took the gag out of his mouth as he untied his hands and feet.

"Are you okay? Can you stand?" Legolas shook his head. His body tremble and he fell forward as he tried to stand. He let only a small moan escape his lips as the elf picked him up and carried him outside and down from the cave.


End file.
